


L O V E

by keenwonderlandcollector



Series: A Year Of Love [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established relationship - Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Pretty much pure domestic bliss, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector
Summary: Harley, Tony & Peter celebrate various events and milestones throughout the year.This is a sequel to my story you took the stars and left them in my heart, which I suggest reading before this, just to get the context ❤️
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: A Year Of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966882
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas & New Year, Teenker style 🎄🎁🎉❤️

YULE BE MINE

Christmas in New York was a revelation. Harley was pleasantly surprised to discover that it was as amazing as movies made it out to be (though it  _ did _ help that he was also floating around in a loved-up haze, everything seemed amazing to him). 

Unsurprisingly, Peter was obsessed with the holiday, already getting the tower decorated two weeks into December. Harley had been used to a small plastic tree and maybe some tinsel, but every time he came home it was like stepping into Christmas itself. The tree was bigger than Harley had ever seen, covered in vintage decorations and a seemingly endless pile of presents underneath it (it appeared that every single person in the city had sent Tony a gift, most of which were donated to charity, while the ones from people Tony actually cared about remained, though they still stacked up pretty high). Red and gold tinsel was draped across most surfaces, and fake snow adorned the windows. The one thing Harley couldn’t really get his head around was the giant bunny in the corner, Santa hat perched jauntily between its ears (placed there when Harley had asked how exactly a giant bunny tied into the whole Christmas theme). 

A week before Christmas, Harley had been arriving home from college, headphones in and trying not to stress about how his latest exam had gone, heading into the kitchen and freezing in place when he saw Abbey sitting at the island with Peter and Tony, the three of them laughing about something.

As it turned out, Tony had arranged for the girl to come and visit for the weekend, and Peter had planned a whole ‘NYC Christmas Bingo’ itinerary, and Harley didn’t think his heart could grow any bigger. It was an incredible few days, ice skating at Rockefeller Plaza, going to see The Nutcracker, shopping at Macy’s, as well as showing Abbey all the other famous sights she wanted to visit and taking a million photos. Tony and Peter were incredibly sweet to her, and when Peter got her a crown and declared her the ‘Queen of New York’, Harley was pretty sure he’d never seen his sister so happy. 

On the evening before Christmas Eve, (Christmas Eve Eve, to be precise) to celebrate their exams finally being done, Harley, Peter and their friends went all out, spending the afternoon at the Christmas Market in Union Square before heading to MJ’s apartment for a very festive dinner of Thai food and wine. While Harley and Peter still hadn’t confirmed anything about their relationship to their friends, it didn’t stop them from being affectionate, Peter spending most of the evening in Harley’s lap.

On actual Christmas Eve, Harley took great joy in surprising Peter with the fact that he’d never seen Die Hard, the brunette instantly insisting they watch it. Tony had joined them after a while, free from his last meetings, the three of them curling up on the couch together. Outside the window snow fell, and Harley didn’t think things could be any more perfect, though Peter keeping his very adorable (and ridiculously cheesy) Star Wars Christmas sweater on in bed certainly challenged that belief.

Christmas Day had never really been a big thing to Harley, he liked it but it was never anything special. His highlight had always been a call from Tony in the evening, usually a little drunk, but just hearing the man’s voice had always been enough. Now, actually  _ being _ with him, and Peter, was better than any present. They spent a very..leisurely morning in bed before wandering out to the living room, where Harley was pleasantly surprised that Tony had taken his request not to go over the top with presents had been taken seriously. The older man had bought a decent pair of headphones, a pair of sneakers he’d had his eye on and a new packback, much to Harley’s appreciation (alright, he also bought him a new car and a ridiculously expensive watch, insisting that he’d already bought them before Harley said to tone it down). 

Harley and Peter had agreed to just get each other something personal, Harley opting to give the brunette a framed photo of the two of them at Alex’s birthday party, sitting on the couch laughing about something, looking completely happy. Peter had given Harley something similar, a canvas with various photos of them, their friends, Tony, snippets of Harley’s time in New York so far.

When it came to getting Tony a present, the two younger men decided to collaborate. After all, what do you get the man who literally has everything?

So, later that night, Tony found himself with two  _ very _ naughty elves in his bed.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

NEW YEAR, SAME ME

New Year’s Eve, which Harley traditionally celebrated with Jessica in his garage, watching some cheesy countdown on TV and drinking nasty cheap beer or liquor, was now being celebrated in a much more elegant way, tuxedos and  _ everything _ .

The blonde honestly didn’t know why he was surprised that Tony Stark would throw anything other than an amazing New Year’s Eve party. It was at a  _ very _ fancy hotel, crystal chandeliers and wallpaper that probably cost more than Harley’s car, yet he didn’t feel out of place. While technically the party was being held by Stark Industries, and Harley kept it strictly PG with Tony and Peter, he took great comfort and just a little smugness in knowing that he was staying in the best suite in the hotel with them, his body littered with marks, the feel of their touch lingering.

Sitting at a table with his friends, Harley spotted Tony out of the corner of his eye, nodding as a woman in a slinky red dress touched his arm, tilting her head back and laughing. Tony caught the younger man’s eye, rolling his eyes slightly, Harley sticking his tongue out in response, grinning as Tony smiled. 

Come midnight, and the loud celebrations, Harley was swept up in a group hug with his friends, a wave of gratitude hitting him, he was about to enter what he was pretty sure was going to be an amazing year, if the past few months had taught him anything. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, turning to see Tony, Peter holding his arm and gesturing towards the door of the ballroom. Harley didn’t need to be told twice, he was ready to start the year as he meant to go on.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is on cloud nine, but a storm might just be on the way..

ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, ALL I EVER WANTED IS YOU

As far as Harley was concerned, this was  _ his _ year. He’d aced his Christmas exams, and was much more relaxed heading into his second semester, settled into his new life. Things were better than ever with Tony and Peter, he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be able to be with them, have them want him, love him. He felt like he was on top of the world.

So, when the Daily Bugle ran a story about their relationship, Harley’s world came crashing down.

Somehow,  _ someone, _ had sold photos of Tony and Harley together at a restaurant, looking more than just a little friendly. There were photos of Harley and Peter at college, smiling at each other and laughing. Nothing out of the ordinary, but enough fodder for an unscrupulous story. 

Despite Harley’s panic, Tony and Peter seemed remarkably unphased by the news. Tony insisted that there had been similar furore when he’d started dating Peter, hack journalists looking for an excuse to sully Tony’s name. And yet, life went on. Peter had thought it strange the news hadn’t broken sooner, and brushed it off. 

Harley wasn’t entirely convinced, sure that somehow it would lead to him being sent back to Rose Hill in disgrace. 

But, for the most part, people seemed to just accept it. There was a lot of  _ ‘I knew it’ _ smug looks from their friends, Harley’s mom had called and danced around the subject before assuring him that if he was happy, and sure of what he was doing then that was all that mattered. Jessica had been furious that Harley hadn’t told her, but also incredibly excited and already planning a trip to New York to properly meet these two people that had stolen away her best friend’s heart.

Tony didn’t acknowledge any of the stories that came out, just saying that he was happy and that was that. Harley’s Instagram following rose like crazy, and a couple of days after the news broke Alex sent a link to a Buzzfeed article titled ‘Hottest Couple in New York becomes Hottest  _ Throuple _ in New York’, and as time progressed Harley started to relax, Tony and Peter constantly reassuring him that things would still be the same, and at least they could be a little more open in public (the first time he and Peter had held hands walking through the park it sparked dozens of articles, and apparently set social media on fire).

It was strange to have people be so interested in him, be so invested in his relationship, and while overwhelming at times, Harley learned to live with it.

Valentine’s Day rolled around, and Harley was excited and a little nervous, he’d never celebrated the day before, save for occasionally buying discounted candy the next day at CVS. Now it was different, though every day felt like Valentine’s Day with Tony and Peter (cheesy as it was, it was true). He was a little apprehensive that they would want to go out, not feeling in the mood to go to some over-the-top restaurant trying too hard to create a romantic atmosphere, or really anywhere, just wanting to stay home and spend some quality time with two of his favourite people in the world.

Who had seemingly developed telepathic powers, as when Harley arrived home that evening, he was greeted by Peter making dinner, rolling his eyes at Tony’s disastrous attempts to help, which Harley was confident the older man was doing on purpose. 

They ended up having a better night than Harley could’ve imagined; a romantic dinner, curling up to watch a movie, and, Harley couldn’t  _ exactly _ be sure, but he could’ve sworn the sun was starting to rise before he finally fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

WHEN IN ROSE HILL

Some things never change, the sky will always be blue, the grass will always be green, and Rose Hill will always be an incredibly dull town. 

It had seemed like such a good to visit for a few days during the Easter break from college, though as Harley was laying in his old bed scrolling through his phone he began to wonder why. It was great to see his mom and Abbey, and catch up with Jessica, but he felt like it would be rude to stay for just one night.

He was missing Tony and Peter like crazy, regularly keeping in contact and counting down the minutes until he’d be home with them. Abbey was still at school, and his mom was working, so he decided to go for a stroll around town, maybe call in to the coffee shop Jessica worked at.

It was strange to be in such a quiet place after living in the hecticness of New York for so long, so much less traffic and people on the streets, an almost peaceful atmosphere that Harley decided to make the most of it while he could.

On his last night in town, there was a carnival Harley and Jessica took Abbey and Jessica’s sister Savannah to, ending the trip on a high note. 

Harley was more than a little confused when he arrived at the airport back in New York and an airport security member approached him, asking Harley to follow them. The knot in Harley’s stomach only released when he was brought to where Happy was waiting, leading the blonde out to a private area of the airport where Tony’s jet was laying in wait.

When Harley had questioned it, Happy had merely told him to get on the plane, and for a brief, horrible moment Harley became convinced that he was being sent straight back to where he’d just come from.

Tony and Peter being on the plane soon dispelled that fear, Tony informing Harley that he had a couple of business meetings in Rome, and there was no way he was leaving his boys behind again.

The trip was the best of Harley’s life, every minute etched into his memory. The ride in the plane had already set a high bar (he could officially claim membership to the mile high club, something he’d never really planned to do but was happy to achieve nonetheless), and everything else continued to be incredible. The hotel suite was bigger than most apartments, beautifully decorated and with a view of the city Harley could stare at for hours. 

While Tony was busy during the day, Harley and Peter explored the city, seeing beautiful sights, eating the most delicious food in the world and snapping endless photos. 

During the evenings they mostly ordered room service, the food usually being abandoned in favour of other pursuits, and the couple of times they ventured out for dinner it was never too long before they were back at the hotel.

It was perfect, and Harley realised it didn’t matter where he was, as long as Tony and Peter were with him he was in paradise.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted tomae this a little more angsty but I couldn't do it, these three deserve the world and why the hell wouldn't they be the toast of the internet? 🙌❤️
> 
> P.S I don't know if CVS actually sells discounted Valentine's Day chocolate the day after, I'm basing that off I think I saw it on a sitcom once 😂


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Lovin' 😎❤️

I ONLY CAME FOR THE CAKE

Before long, it was exam time again, and Harley was more than ready for them to be over. He enjoyed college, and was glad he’d agreed to give it a chance, but when it was midnight and he was trying not to drool all over his calculus notes half asleep, he willed it to be over.

More often than not he’d fall asleep at the desk in his room, waking up in the middle of the night with Tony or Peter’s arms wrapped around him, soft mattress beneath him. Ultimately it paid off, feeling confident as he walked out of his last exam, ready for his first full summer in New York.

A highlight of which was the Fourth of July, which was celebrated at the Avengers uptown facility with a huge party, doubling up as Steve’s birthday celebration. It was spectacular, amazing food and great music, cheesy ‘Happy Birthday’ banners and balloons mixing with American flag bunting. To top it off, Bucky had insisted that Steve wear a ‘It’s My Birthday!’ sash, though apparently Steve had drawn the line at a crown. 

There were several times when Harley would be talking to someone (still a little star-struck when it was one of the Avengers. Even though he was literally dating Iron Man, he still couldn’t believe it when Sam or Bruce or any of them actually knew  _ his _ name) and Tony or Peter would be beside him, holding his hand or have their arm around him, and it just felt so right.

For his own birthday the next month, he specifically asked  _ not _ to have a party, and yet for some stupid reason believed Tony when he promised there was no party, they were just meeting Peter at a restaurant for dinner. Inevitably they  _ had _ thrown a party for him, the restaurant covered in the most garish decorations possible, all the guests in party hats and blowing streamers. It didn’t matter, it was the thought that counted, that Tony and Peter went to the effort, including flying Jessica out for the occasion, who was definitely more excited about meeting them than she was about seeing Harley.

It was one of the best nights of his life, surrounded by friends and the people he loved, having fun and laughing constantly, nothing else mattering. When he thought it couldn’t get any better, he was once again proven wrong, Tony handing him an envelope in the car ride home, revealing a set of keys which Harley later discovered were for his very own garage ( _‘You know, if you get bored of mine’_ , Tony had smirked).

Peter’s birthday had also involved a surprise, which Harley was happy to be on the other side of. Harley and Peter went out to lunch with their friends, before Harley told Peter he had to run home and grab something, asking Peter to come with him. However, instead of going to the tower, the cab took them to the airport, and Harley enjoyed watching the confusion dance across Peter’s face.

A leisurely plane ride later, and they started their weekend in California, Tony renting out a luxury villa, where they ended up spending most of their time (may as well get his money’s worth, Tony had suggested), squeezing in a couple of trips to some of the tourist sights, the pictures once again setting social media on fire, much to Peter’s delight.

It was when they were in California that Harley had decided to tell Peter he loved him, the two of them having implied to each other many times but never actually saying the words. They had been sitting by the pool one evening, Tony upstairs having a shower. Peter had been talking about something, his legs languidly kicking in the pool, the moonlight shining down on him and Harley had just..said it, without even thinking. 

For a moment, Harley’s heart was in his mouth as Peter went quiet, before gently taking the blonde’s hand and saying it back, the two of them staying like that until Tony 

found them, Peter deciding he didn’t want to go out that night, leading the two others back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I lost a tooth writing this by this point, the fluff was absolutely driven up to 11 😂
> 
> Also if Tony Stark wants to throw me a birthday party I am totally up for it 🎉😍


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley reflects on his first year in New York.

AS LONG AS THE STARS SHINE ABOVE US

  
  


Harley couldn’t believe it was already a year since he’d made the best decision of his life, every moment so fresh in his mind. 

It had been a literal dream come true, and even when he had watched from afar, his heart heavy with longing, he’d still persevered. He could never have imagined all the amazing things that would happen to him once he let them, so grateful for each one.

Enrolling in college, doing well, feeling like he was really achieving something worthwhile.

The countless hours tinkering in the lab and laying on his back in the garage ( _mostly_ under cars), improving his skills.

Meeting new friends, each of them held deeply in his heart. The countless laughs, jokes, happy memories he'd treasure forever.

He had everything he could ever dream of and more, so much more than he could ever hope for. He’d gotten the love of his life, and discovered his heart was open to more, Peter’s name etched on his heart beside Tony’s.

And as he lay in bed, the TV playing in the background, Tony scrolling through his StarkPad, Peter half asleep, nestled between them, he knew there was nowhere else he’d ever want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this has wrapped up the story in a neat little package, I wanted to give a big fairytale ending ❤️
> 
> If you enjoyed this addition please feel free to let me know, I really love hearing from you 😄❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been tapping away at this since I finished the first part of this story, and today I decided to finish it off and had so much fun thinking how these dorks would celebrate various holidays (had to include the giant bunny, it's the law) so hopefully it's as fun to read 🥰


End file.
